


Loveless

by 010maggie010



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Death, Don't know where this is going, Escape, Family, Fluff, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Love, Other, Science Fiction, Violence, Young, lab, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010maggie010/pseuds/010maggie010
Summary: Amelia is a lab rat. She has been that way for quite some time now, but when things change she'll have to learn to fight for herself.





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be kind. Hope you like it.

The gate closed with a crash as Amelia was thrown into the cell. She had been captured for no apparent reason, she had nothing to give them. She was like every other kid, yet here she was still stuck in a lab behind a gate. The scientists tested on her day and night leaving her barely any time to eat or sleep. She was a lab rat, and she knew it. But she used to be a normal kid. She used to live in a house with her brothers and dad, she used to have neighbors and friends. But now she was in a cell and no one knew were she was. 

Amelia had been in the lab for over a year now, and she hasn't even tried to get out. No, she was a rule follower and if the rules stated that she should be trapped in a dark room to be poked and examined, that is what she did. Though she still did not know what for. She took a piece of blonde hair and twirled it around her finger. She used to have the longest locks, but they cut it all off. She did not even have a choice. They just took a knife and sliced it right off, cutting the back of her neck in the action. That was night one, that was the night she cried the most. 

She sat motionless in the corner, her feelings had slowly become no use to her over time. Who needs feelings when no one cares about them. A small tear formed at her eye. She didn’t even move as it trickled down her face with a few following after. No one. That is what she was, no one. She didn't exist, she wasn’t cared for or loved. The scientists didn't even give her a name, they just called her L, like the letter. Just a letter to them. Sometimes she wondered why it was L, were there more captees? But when she asked questions or even made a noise, she was hit. They hit her on the back of her head. The spot had become so sensitive over the years, every time she was hit, she would fall to the ground unconscious. 

A Heavy hand crashed on the gate breaking Amelia of her trans. The gate opened and she stood up obediently. The buff man in a lab coat grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. They walked down the small corridor with glitching lights, Amelia trudging slow. The walk took the usual twists and turns leading her to the examination table. But out of nowhere a splash of blood covered Amelia as she peered up at the now decapitated man. Her wrist set free from his tight grip. A small whimper came from her as she stepped back slipping on the blood and landing in the pile. She scrambled off the puddle sliding away, running from the body that sat at the end of the hallway. Her head was thumping to the beat of her heart. She skidded down the lab, choosing not to go back to her cage. Tears streaming down hitting the floor, she was scarred with the image of a headless body next to her. The blood under her bare feet made prints all over the floor making it easy for them find her. Amelia ran, she ran faster than any other thirteen year old had ran before, her legs were weak from numerous experiments that had majorly affected her health. Her legs gave in, knees buckling and falling to the floor. The sweat dampened her short hair to her neck. She breathed heavily, looking around at her surroundings, her vision shaky from the run. Six doors stood scattered down the beige walls leading to who knows what. All the doors were the exact same except for one, a single door that looked exactly like her cage. Her eyes doubled in size with fear. Not of going back to her cage, but knowing that one, wasn’t hers. Her hands slowly pushed her up to her feet. She reached for the wall on her right and let it guide her steadily over to the gate. She breathed heavily, the only sound she ever created other than cries of agony. The closer she got the more she noticed signs of life coming from the cage. Her bare feet slapped quietly on the lab floors notifying the other prisoner of her presence. When she noticed the feeling of the wall was at its end and all that stood in front of her was the broken silhouette of a child. The head looked up staring at her with disbelief, the body slowly moved closer, standing up to trudge curiously over to her. Their hands met between the gates. Both of the kids stared at each other noticing the similarities. Both in dirty blood stained hospital gowns and hair stopping under their ears. “L” Amelia said pointing to herself, “Y” stated the other child staring at Amelia with a confused expression. The other child let go of Amelia’s hand and held onto the gate, “open.” It explained everything. The other kid wanted to be free just like Amelia, she looked around the hall and then back to Y and nodded. The door was locked but there must be a way to open it. Amelia peered down at the lock, it was simple just like any old one, nothing a little wire couldn't fix. Amelia stepped back and spoke in a whisper, “wait.” She walked cautiously over to a door to the right of the gate. Unlocked, how stupid did these men think she was. The room inside was dark, and office. A table stood in the center of the closet sized room. A series of office supplies sat waiting for her to take them. Amelia looked for a second and decided on a paperclip on the desk as her choice of weapon.

She took a second to check that the coast was clear before exiting again sliding back over to the other kid. Her heart beat fast, making her hands shake as she stuck the long open paperclip into the lock. Nothing. Nothing happens. Amelia peered up to look at her new acquaintance, panic flashed before both of their eyes. Amelia looked down at the lock and focused. Anger raging through her veins. She had to think, she had to save this little girl. A small Click sounded as her face went blank. Both of them had not touched it, but the lock still opened. Without human help, the lock had opened. Amelia grabbed the door and steadily pulled it open. The girl leapt into Amelia’s arms warming her with the eternal greatness. They were free, free from curious minds picking at their skin, free from crying themselves to a helpless sleep. Free, but just for now.


End file.
